Seperation: a War of the worlds fic
by lozza1989
Summary: Three sisters are seperate from each other after being Abducted by the Invaders. The story centres around the oldest who has to find her family before it's too late: No flames please.Reviews needed.
1. Chapter 1

The Abduction

As the hurrendous noise of the Invasion grew louder and more scarier, 12 year old Holly and her two younger sisters, Abi 10 and Lucy 6 huddled in the corner of the basement hoping that nothing would happen to them.

"I wish Mummy and Daddy was here" weeped Lucy. Holly put a reassuring arm around her younger sister. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" she reassured. Unfortunatly, their parents had been captured by the Aliens a few days ago so now Holly, being the oldest had to protect not only herself, but her sisters too. Some time later, the noise had died down. Holly sat on a chair near the window and looked at the empty and destroyed streets that was once her home. She remembered playing on that street when she was a little kid but now it was gone. Lucy had fallen asleep on the Motheaten sofa that was kept in their basement.Holly walked up to her and tucked the little girl's long brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm Hungry Holly" said a soft voice. Abi was stood behind Holly, clutching a soft toy in her arms. "Wait here, I'll go see if we've still got any food left in the kitchen and don't make a noise" warned Holly before descending up the creaky staircase and into the kithen. She took out a torch from her jeans pocket and slowly walked towards the fridge. She was just inches away from opening the fridge door when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash and the sound of two little girls screaming.

Quick as a flash, Holly dropped the torch on the floor and raced to the Basements. To her horror, she saw a huge hole in the wall and Abi and Lucy were nowhere to be seen. Holly looked on the floor and saw Abi's soft toy lying in front of her feet.Suddenly, a bright light filled the area. Holly shielded her eyes and saw a Tripod luming over the house and a tentecle came lurking through the big hole, straight towards Holly. She yelled and jumped out of it's reach but it was no use, the tentecle was following her every move. She had no choice but to escape up the stairs. She drew a deep breath and headed up the stairs and through the back door. It was horrifying to see the destroyed land but she didn't have time to mourne, she had to get away from the tripod that was pursuing her and find Abi and Lucy.

She began darting down the street when she bumped into something metal and cold. She looked to see that she had run straight into another Tripod. Holly went to run again but she was too late. The Tripod already had hold of her and was now lifting her from the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN" she screamed. Stupid idea, as if the Tripod would understand a word she said. Holly had a slight height phobia and when realising that she was at least hundred feet of the floor, she passed out just as the Tripod lowered her into one of the baskets underneath.


	2. meet your abductors

Meet your Abductors

Holly's eyes flickered open and she found herself in a cage full of other people that had been captured by the Aliens.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her head. "You're in one of the baskets underneath the tripod" explained a woman who was next to her. Holly rubbed her eyes and remembered something. "Oh my god, Abi, Lucy" she spoke in alarm. The other Hostages looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" asked a girl who was a little older than Holly.

"My two little sisters, Abi's ten got short dark hair , wearing a t-shirt and overalls, Lucy's six, got long brown hair, she's wearing a denim dress. Have you seen any girls that look like that?" she asked. The Hostages shook their heads.

"What happened to them?" asked the woman who had been sitting next to Holly.

"I don't know. Abi was complaining of being hungry so I went to the kitchen in my house to see if I can find any food for her when I heard a crash in the basement and the two of them screaming. So I raced into the basement to find them gone". The Woman felt sorry for Holly. "It's ok. I lost my little girl too". Holly looked at the Woman who seemed to be sobbing.

"She was only five. We were trying to hide from the tripods but she got scared of hiding and ran into the open where she was captured in just two seconds after running from her hiding place. Her name was Debbie-Anne" and she took out a picture from her coat pocket and gave it to Holly. On the photo was a little girl with red hair tied up in braids. She was wearing a striped t-shirt and jeans and she was clutching a teddy bear.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Holly asked as she gave the photo back to the upset Woman. "I don't know. If those Aliens hurt my little girl, I'll kill them, I'll just kill them" she yelled. Seeing that photo made Holly think of Lucy but also Abi too. She pictured the pair of them in one of the Tripods being tortured by the Aliens, she could hear their cries for help but she decided against the thought. She couldn't bear to see two innocent children suffering at the hands of the evil Monsters. Growing tired and weary, Holly layed herself down and fell asleep.

As she slept, she was dragged into the tripod and placed onto the cold metalic floor. She awoke a while later and saw herself face to face with her captors. The Aliens looked like giant Squids with drool dripping from their mouths and tentecles the size of Giant eels. Holly tried to escape but one of the Aliens grabbed hold of her with one of it's tentecles.

"Don't think about it human, you cannot escape". Holly was shocked, where was that voice coming from. She looked and realised that it was the Alien that had hold ofh er was talking.

"Was that you who was talking?" she asked. The Alien nodded it's large head. "How can you talk without using your mouth?" she asked.

"Telepathy human, thats how we Aliens communicate with humans and each other" it explained. Holly nodded then tried to escape again. "LET ME GO" she screamed but the Alien held her down tighter.

"You've left us no choice now human" the Alien said furiously. It kept hold of Holly as another appeared holding what looked like an injection needle. Holly's eye grew wide.

"What's that for?" she asked with fear in her voice. "Just something to calm you down and to stop you from struggling" the Alien holding her captive explained. Holly struggled harder as the Alien with the needle moved closer to her. She tried biting the tentecle that was bounding her but the Alien held her down and the Needle holding Alien thrust the injection into her neck.

"There now that's a good human" said the Alien, patting Holly's head. Holly was starting to feel the effect of the injection. Her Struggles were becoming weaker and she felt sick.

"Don't worry human, the injection doesn't kill you but it will make you unconcious for a while" she heard one of the Aliens explain. It wasn't long before Holly fell unconcious and the Aliens placed her back into the basket.


	3. the Alien camp

The Alien camp

Holly slowly opened her eyes and realised that she was in a different cage and also some kind of Alien camp place.

"Take it easy now" said a familiar voice. The Woman who Holly had met in the basket was helping her up. "How long have I been unconcious for?" asked Holly wearly.

"Since last night. It's ten in the morning". Holly sat up agaisnt the bars. "Has there been any sign of Abi and Lucy yet?" she asked. The woman shook her head. Holly hung her head down and brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"I shouldn't have left them alone, but Abi was hungry" she sobbed. "You don't think they could have run off do you? they could have got scared and ran off" suggested a man who was in the cage. Holly threw an angry glare at him.

"THEY COULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF BECAUSE THERE WAS A CRASH AND THEY WERE CALLING FOR HELP. THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS I'M SURE OF IT" she shrieked before bursting into tears. The woman tried to put a reassuring arm round Holly but she brushed her away. "I've got to get out of here, I've got to find my sisters" she said suddenly climbing up the cage.

"Be careful" the Woman warned. Holly stopped and gave the Woman a smile. "I will, don't worry" and she contunued to climb until she was out of the cage.

"Where will you go now?" asked one of the prisoners. "I'm going to find My Sisters and then My Mum and dad" and she turned and legged it up the hill. Unfortunatly her plan had backfired when one of the Aliens had caught hold of her round the ankles.

"There's no escape human" it said.

"Well your not keeping me here. I've got to find my Sisters" Holly sneered. She tried to climb up the hill but the Alien dragged her down. "Is that the best you can do? arn't you gonna stick a needle in me again so I'll go unconcious again and you can put me back in that cage?" she sneered.

"Don't get cocky Human or I will give you an injection" the Alien spat. Holly threw her arms up into air. "Hey, I'm Twelve, I can be cocky sometimes". The Alien had enough of her cockyness and dragged her back into the pit.

"So how come you Aliens have a camp then?" she asked.

"So when we take over the planet, we'll make it look like our old planet" the Alien explained. Holly's eyes grew wide and she drew a deep breath. "YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER THIS PLANET, IT BELONGS TO THE HUMANS. SO WHY DON'T YOU AND YOU'RE LITTLE ALIEN FRIENDS GET BACK IN YOUR TRIPODS AND GO BACK TO URANUS OR WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM AND YOU CAN REALISE ALL THE HUMANS YOU'VE ABDUCTED INCLUDING MY SISTERS" she bellowed.

"This camp does not hold any other younger humans except for you, if your sisters have been captured, it may be possible that they've been taken to another camp" the Alien explained.

"Oh great this is all I need" Holly said sarcasticly. The Alien took Holly back to the cage. "Didn't it work then?" asked a random Hostage. Holly shook her head before realising that the woman she yelled at earlier was gone.

"They've taken her so they can take some of her blood?" explained another Hostage when she asked what happened.

"What do they our blood for?" Holly asked. "For Fertilizing, they'll take it out bit by bit until there's nothing left". Holly was shocked by what this person had told her. She wasn't sure if Abi or Lucy were alive still.

"Look" yelled a prisoner. Holly looked and saw the Aliens dragging the woman into a cage with some kind of bed in it. She was pale and slipping in and out of conciousness. Suddenly, Holly felt herself being dragged out of the cage by an Alien.

"This one next" one suggested. "NO YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY BLOOD, NEVER" she shrieked as they led her into a small room thing. They strapped her down onto a table and got an even bigger needle. Holly gulped in fear, she hated injections.

"Now stay still why we take some of your blood" explained an Alien with it's telepathy thing.

Holly tried to move but the straps were holding her down tight. "Listen here, I'll make you a deal right? If you don't take my blood, I'll give you some human cookies to try. Bet you have Alien cookies but I bet you've never tried human cookies before" she said nervously.

"We are not interested in your cookies" sneered one of the Aliens. The one with the needle moved closer the her and then thrust the needle in her arm. Holly winced in pain as she felt the blood leave her body. After a few minutes they pulled the needle from her arm. Holly felt dizzy and her vision was blurry.

"Put her in one of the resting cages. We'll take some more tomorrow". They unstrapped the semi-concious Holly and carried her to a resting cage. They placed her on the bed and she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. escape and a new friend

escape and a new friend

Holly's eye's slowly flickered open and she sat up on the bed. It was night time and the Aliens seemed to have gone down for the night, this was her chance to escape.

She looked round to see if she could find a way to get out of the cage. "Oh well, let's try this"and she pulled a hairpin from her hair and picked the lock with it. After two seconds the cage door swung open, she legged it out of the pit and she ran for what seemed like forever until she was out of breath.

"Now I have to try and find my family" she said to herself as she catched her breath. A tripod could be heard nearby and Holly dived into a ditch to avoid being caught as a Tripod went by. She waited until it was gone and she clambered out of the ditch where it began to rain.

"I've got to find shelter first" she said as she pulled her jacket over her head and began running to a house which seemed to be empty. The rain was hitting hard against her face but she ran as fast as she could towards the house. When she finally got there, she pulled open the basement door and shot inside.

"Who's there?" yelled a frighetened voice. Holly jumped round. Stood on the other side of the room was a young girl, possibly Eleven years old with short Auburn hair.

"It's ok, I just need shelter and a place to hide" Holly reassured the girl. "This is my House" the girl said stubbornly.

"Well this was the nearest house I could find and I wanted to hide from the tripods" Holly explained.The girl looked nervously at Holly but she nodded.

"I suppose you can stay. Don't want to be on my own anyway". Holly walked over to the girl and put her arm around her.

"Guess your pretty scared of being alone huh?". The Girl nodded. "I don't know where my parents are. We were hiding in here when they went to get some food but" she brushed the tears from her eyes " they never came back". Holly knew what this girl was feeling, she thought of her two Abducted sisters Abi and Lucy. "So what do they call you then?" she asked the young Girl.

"Courtney, Courtney Parker" the girl replied. "I'm Holly Andrews".

After Holly told Courtney about Abi and Lucy she showed her a picture of them.

"And you don't know where they are?" Courtney asked. Holly nodded. "I've got to find them before it's too late" she explained. Courtney didn't get what she was saying.

"What do you mean before it's too late?" she asked. "Well the people that the Aliens kidnap have their blood taken away bit by bit and they don't stop until they've taken all the blood out of the human body". Courtney threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god". later that night, Courtney agreed to help Holly find her family.


	5. The search begins

The search begins

The next Morning, Holly woke up before the sun was already up. She sat up and listened as Courtney shuffled around in her sleeping back. The outside world was silient so she decided to investigate.

"What are you doing Holly?". Courtney had just woken up and saw the Holly was heading for the door. "I'm just checking that it's safe" Holly reassured the younger girl but she grew scared.

"Don't leave me alone, what if the Aliens come" she piped up. Knowing that she couldn't leave Courtney by herself she offered her to come and look with her.

"It's very creepy out here" Courtney said as they stepped into the deserted street.

"So how long have you been in that basement then?" Holly asked as the pair of them walked down the street trying their best not to be caught.

"For about three weeks, I've been down their by myself" she explained. Holly asked her about her parents but Courtney just shrugged.

"I don't know, When I got back from school I found that our house had been destroyed and my mum and dad were gone. When I heard the Tripods, I took refuge in the basement of that old farmhouse and since then I been hiding". Holly put a reassuring arm round the little girl as she began sobbing.

"It's ok, I've lost my parents too. I haven't seen them since the invasion began. I've just been living in my basement with Abi and Lucy until I was captured". Courtney looked at Holly properly for the first time.

"Do you think you'll find your sisters?" she asked. Holly managed a smile across her dirt streaked face.

Courtney managed a small smile. "I could help you if you wanted. I wasn't bluffing last night". Holly laughed and tucked Courtney's hair behind her ear.

"I used to love doing that to Lucy. She'd just ask me every five minutes just to tuck her hair behind her ear, especially if it was getting in her eyes". She wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up."Right, shall we go and find my sisters?". Courtney smiled and nodded. The two girls walked down the street when they heard a Tripod.

"Oh no, come on in here" Holly hissed pulling Courtney into a nearby wood.

"Has it seen us?" Courtney whispered as the Tripod loomed over and stood still on the spot, looking for people to abduct.

"I don't think so. Come on we better make a run for it before it does see us" and she grabbed hold of Courtney's hand and the two girls began running through the woods.

"I'm scared Holly" Courtney whined as they began to quicken their pace. "Don't worry" Holly reassured "I'll look after you, I won't let anything happen to you have you got that?". Courtney nodded as they continued to run. They had run for what seemed like forever until they came to a halt to catch their breath.

"Did it follow us?" Courtney asked gasping for breath. Holly looked and saw that their was no sign of the tripod.

"No it didn't" she said in relief. "I was so scared back there, I thought we we're gonna get captured". Holly nodded. Courtney clucthed her chest and began breathing funny. Holly looked and saw that she was in pain.

"Courtney what's wrong?" Holly asked looking panicked."I can't breath" she replied between gasps . Holly looked at her and saw that she was deadly pale and going blue.

"Are you Ashmatic, you could be having an Ashma attack. Do you have an inhaler?". Courtney searched her pockets but couldn't find it.

"It's gasp not here, I gasp must have left it back in the basement, we need to go back" and with that she fainted to the ground. Holly dropped to her knees and began shaking her.

"Courtney, don't do this me. Wake up, you're gonna be ok". Courtney was still unconcious but she manged to mumble something. "My medicine is in the basement" she explained weakly. "Right ok, I'll take you back" and she lifted the unconcious eleven year old from the ground and began running back through the woods. Unfortunatly she had been running from the tripod ealier so fast that she didnt see were she was going and found herself lost.

"Holly" Courtney moaned as she tried to fight the attack.

"It's ok You're going to be fine. Just take deep breaths". Courtney did as she was told as Holly tried to find a way out. Things had got worse when a Tripod appeared over them and was preparing for abduction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooh are the pair of them about to be captured or will Holly manage to get away and save Courtney's life? Find out in the next chapter of this brill story. Reviews are accepted, flames are not. Happy reading folks. :)


	6. Back to the farmhouse

Back to the farmhouse

"Oh no, you arn't taking me again" Holly muttered then breaking into a run before the tripod could grab her and Courtney.

She ran back through the woods, hoping to god that Courtney would be ok. The girl was trying her best to breath but it was hard. "Come on courtney, don't do this to me" Holly begged. Courtney fell unconcious again and didn't respond when Holly tried to wake her up.

"Oh my god, come Courtney, don't give up kid. You can fight this" she sobbed but Courtney was out like a light. Holly heard the sound of the tripod coming closer so she scooped up Courtney's limp body and legged it through the woods.She ran and ran until they were out of the woods and the farmhouse was just in the distant. "Were almost their Courntey" she reassured Courtney. Drawing a deep breath, Holly picked up her feet and legged it as fast as she could, her Sneakers trekking in the wet mud. When they finally reached the Farmhouse, Holly layed Courtney down on a old sofa and began searching for her medication which was lying on a table. Holly picked it up and rushed over to Courtney.

"Please work, don't die on me" she whispered as she filled the needle up with the medication. Luckily Holly knew what to do if someone had an Asthma attack, she learned it in first aid during the 5th grade. After Holly filled the needle, she gently injected it into Courtney's arm.

"Please work, please" Holly muttered as she watched Courntey. Several minutes later, the little girl's eyes began to flicker open and she turned to look at Holly.

"Did we get away from them?" she said. Holly was relieved that Courtney was ok and smiled. "You saved my life, If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead" Courtney responded. "Just take it easy, we'll wait until morning and we'll find my sisters and no Aliens are going to stop me this time" Holly replied with great determination in her voice.


	7. memories

Memories

Nightime had fallen and Holly was sat by the window listening to the haunting sounds of the tripods in the distance. Courtney was fast asleep on the sofa. The poor kid had been through so much and Holly promised herself that she wouldn't leave her on her own. Looking at Courtney reminded Holly of Abi and Lucy in some way and thought back to the day the invasion begun.

It was a quiet saturday evening and Holly's family were in their old house doing ordinary things. Holly and Abi were playing a board game and Lucy was kneeling on her floor, playing with her barbie dolls.

"when will dinner be ready mommy?" Lucy asked when their mom entered the living room and scooping up Lucy into her arms. "Soon baby, soon." Suddenly there was a flash of lightening coming from outside.

"Looks like there's a storm coming" said Holly's dad. Suddenly the lightening struck again, in the same place. "That's weird, lightening doesn't strike in the same place twice" Holly protested. After the lightning kept hitting the same place over and over again. "Why is it doing that?" Abi squealed as she ran to her dad and clung onto him.

"I don't know" he replied. Lucy was sobbing and clinging onto her mom and Holly stood watching. After a few minutes, the lighting had stopped. "It's ok, it's stopped now" Dad said as he patted Abi on the back.

"Why was it hitting in the same place mommy?" Lucy asked. "I don't know baby" she replied to her youngest Daughter. about an hour later, people were running around screaming and a strange blue whiteish light thing was hitting some of the people and disintigrating them, leaving just their clothes.

"MOMMY" Lucy screamed "MOMMY WHAT'S HAPPENING". Dad grabbed Lucy and ordered his family to get into the basement. "Why don't we just get out of here?" Holly asked. "HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT'S HAPPENING OUT THERE, THERE'S THIS THING DISINTIGRATING PEOPLE, DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU?" Dad yelled.

"No" replied Holly in a small voice."Right, come on let's get down to the basement"

Holly pulled herself down by the window and walked over to where Courtney was sleeping and like she used to do with Lucy, tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I promise" Holly whispered "I won't let anything happen to you".


	8. recaptured

recaptured

Holly awoke the next morning and saw Courtney sat by the window.

"Do you think it'll be over soon?" she asked, still gazing out the window. "I hope so, it scares me to think about what those poor people they captured are going through" Holly replied. Courtney turned round to face the older girl. "Do you think you'll see your family again?" she asked. Holly shrugged as she did her shoelaces. "I hope they're ok, especialy Lucy, she's only six". Courtney jumped down from the stool by the window and sat with Holly on the moth eaten sofa.

"I don't have any Brothers or sisters, I'm an only child" she said in a sorrowful tone. Holly put a reassuring arm round her shoulders. "I'm sorry" she replied. They sat in silience for a while, the only sound they could here was the call of the tripods.

"So" Courtney said after half an hour of silience "you want to go and find your sisters?". Holly smiled and nodded. "Make sure you take your Asthma Medicine this time, I don't want you having another atack on me again like yesterday". Courtney nodded and packed her medication in a small rugsack then placed it on her bag."Let's go" she said.

The two girls were now wondering down by a stream in the middle of a field.

"You reckon that water's clean?" Courtney asked. Holly shrugged and asked her why. "Well I am thirsty and I haven't had a wash for days" Courntey replied. Holly knelt down to check it. "I'm pretty sure it's clean, I could do with a wash myself". Courtney smiled and drank a mouthful from the stream then washed her face.

"It's quite refreshing, try it" she recomemded. "Ok" said Holly, cupping a mouthful of water in her hands and drinking it. "You're right, this is refreshing" she said. Holly waited for Courtney to say something back, instead she heard a deafening scream.

"Courtney?" Holly asked turning around to see something she least wanted to see. Courtney was being pulled into a tripod, kicking and screaming. "OI, LET HER GO YOU GREAT BIG ROBOTIC SQUID" Holly screamed, picking up a stone and throwing the tripod as Courtney was dropped into one of it's cages. The tentecles then began reaching out to grab Holly.

"Ohno you don't. I'm not going to be captured again" and she turned to run but tripped over a loose stone,twsiting her ankle and leaving her helpless. She watched as the tripod loomed over her, ready to grab her.

"No" she screamed, throwing herself ontot he floor and covering her eyes. She knew that there was no escape this time, she knew that she couldn't run and winched as she felt the tentecles wrap around her waist and pull her from the ground.

"Holly, Holly wake up". Holly snapped her eyes open and found herself in one of the baskets and Courtney was leaning over her.

"What happened?" she asked in confusion. "I think you fainted" Courtney replied "you were out of it when they dumped you in here". Holly looked around and theyw ere surrounded by various other prisoners.

"What do you reckon the Aliens will do to us?" Courtney asked. Suddenly,a metalic tentecle came creeping into the basket and wrapped itself around Courtney's ankle.

"HELP ME HOLLY?" she screamed. "Keep calm or you'll set off another attack again" Holly instructed then grabbing her hands. But Holly couldn't hold onto Courntey for much longer and she dissapeared into the tripod.

"Noooooooooooooooo" Holly screamed.


	9. rescuing Courtney

Rescueing Courtney

Holly screamed and screamed as she watched Courtney dissapear inside the tripod.

"GIVE HER BACK, GOD DAMN YOU, SHE'S JUST A KID" she screamed as she banged her fists agaisnt the metal walls of the tripod. One of the hostages dragged her away and tried to calm her.

"There's nothing more we can do, we'll just have to wait" he reassured. "But Courtney's my friend and she's got Asthma. If they do anything to her, it could result in her having an attack " Holly sobbed "I can't just leave her, I've lost my sisters. I can't leave Courtney alone" and she did something that made people think she was crazy, she climbed into the tripod.

"Are you stupid girl, you'll be killed" one of the hostages warned. "I don't care" Holly screamed "I need to get Courtney away from those monsters" and she had gone inside the tripod. She stood up and found herself stood in a long, metal corridor.

"Hang on Courtney, I'm coming" she whispered before going in search of her friend. The corridor seemed to last forever until Holly came to the examination room.

"Maybe she's in here" she muttered as she walked towards the doors which automaticly opened. The room was like an operating theatre in hospitals but it was full of Alien instruments and on the table in the middle, was Courtney.

"Courtney" Holly gasped as she rushed over to the little girl. She was strapped to the table and had her eyes closed.

"Courtney, wake up, please" pleaded Holly, shaking her a little. Courtney's eyes slolwy flickered opened and she turned her head to find Holly stood there.

"Holly, why are you here?" she asked. "Never mind that now, let's get out of here" Holly replied as she unstrapped Courntey from the table and helped her down. Imedietly, Courtney flung her arms around Holly.

"I thought you were never going to come" she sobbed. "Ssssh, it's ok" replied Holly, patting Courtney on the back. "Come on, let's get out of here" and the two girls walked out of the examination room and down the corridor.

"How are we going to escape, we're about hundred feet above the ground and I don't think we can slide down the tripod legs when it's moving" Courtney explained. Suddenly, Holly had an idea.

"Courntey, you're a genius" she said. Courntey hadn't had the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"I think you've lost it" she replied. "No, I haven't. Listen, when the tripod stops, we can slide down the legs and we can carry on finding my sisters" Holly explained. "Oh, right" came Courntey's response.

"But we'll need to hide first, come on in that cupboard thing". The two girls scurried in a small room and silently shut the door behind them. The room was full of all kinds of weird Alien things.

"Hope no Aliens come in here" Courtney whispered. "Me too, just keep quiet and we might not get discovered" Holly whispered. Suddenly, they heard two Aliens coming up the corridor. Thye remained silient as the Aliens stopped outside.

"I have some news" informed the first Alien. "What is it?" asked the second Alien. "The young female human has gone from the examination room". Courtney gasped slightly, she knew they was talking about her.

"But, it's impossible, she was secure, I fastened her on the table tightly" replied the second Alien with a hint of anger in it's voice.

"Maybe one of humans in the basket somehow got into the tripod and helped her" said the first Alien.

"Find her, bring her back to me" the second Alien ordered. "Yes" responded the first Alien and slithered away. Courtney was panicking and Holly was trying her best to calm her down.

"Ssssssssshhhh, it's ok, it's gonna be ok" she reassured but Courntey was crying. "No it won't, they're going to find me, I don't want them to find me" she sobbed.

"Stop this you hear, they are not going to find you, I'm going to get you out of here" Holly reassured. Suddenly, the Tripod came to a halt.

"Come on, let's go" said Holly as she helped Courntey to her feet. The little girl quickly clung to Holly and they made their way down the corridor when they were suddenly greeted by an Alien.

"Going somewhere?" it asked telepathelicly and in one of it's tenticals was an injection needle, ready to strike. Holly gasped and Courtney fainted to the floor.


End file.
